jadens_best_ideas_and_jarthmy_planetfandomcom-20200214-history
ViacomCBS Inc,
ViacomCBS, Inc. is an American multinational mass media conglomerate based in New York City. The corporation will be formed via the merger of CBS Corporation and Viacom on December 4, 2019, which were created from the spilt of the original Viacom in 2005.1 The company has interests in film, television, publishing and digital media. List of assets owned by ViacomCBS Paramount Picturesedit * Paramount Home Media Distribution * Paramount Pictures * Republic Pictures * United International Pictures * Paramount Pictures International * Paramount Studio Group – physical studio and post production ** The Studios at Paramount – production facilities & lot ** Paramount on Location – production support facilities throughout North America including New York, Vancouver, and Atlanta ** Worldwide Technical Operations – archives, restoration and preservation programs, the mastering and distribution fulfillment services, on-lot post production facilities management * Paramount Licensing, Inc. * Paramount Parks & Resorts – licensing and design for parks and resorts1 * Paramount Digital Entertainment * Paramount Animation * Paramount Players ** BET Films ** Comedy Central Films ** MTV Films ** Nickelodeon Movies * Paramount Television * Spelling Television(second era) * Republic Pictures Television CBS Entertainmentedit * CBS Television Network ** CBS News *** CBS News Radio ** CBS Sports *** CBS Sports Network *** CBS Sports Radio * Decades (50%, with Weigel Broadcasting) * CBS/Paramount Television Group ** Big Ticket Television ** Eyemark Entertainment ** ** CBS Eye Animation Productions2 *** Late Night Cartoons, Inc. * CBS Home Entertainment * CBS Interactive ** CBS.com ** CBS All Access ** CBS Interactive Advanced Media ** CBSNews.com *** CBS MoneyWatch *** CBSN ** CBS Sports Digital *** CBSSports.com *** CBS Sports HQ *** 247Sports.com *** MaxPreps.com *** Scout.com ** Chowhound ** CNET *** CNET Video *** Download.com *** CNET Content Solutions ** Digital assets of TV Guide ** GameSpot *** Comic Vine *** GameFAQs *** GameRankings *** Giant Bomb ** Last.fm ** Metacritic ** MetroLyrics ** MP3.com ** mySimon ** Pluto TV ** Search.com ** UrbanBaby ** TV.com ** WhoSay ** ZDNet *** TechRepublic * Watch! Magazine * CBS Television Stations ** KCBS-TV 2 / KCAL-TV 9 Los Angeles ** KOVR 13 / KMAX-TV 31 Sacramento – Stockton – Modesto, California ** KPIX-TV 5 / KBCW 44 San Francisco – Oakland – San Jose, California ** KCNC-TV 4 Denver, Colorado ** WFOR-TV 4 / WBFS-TV 33 Miami–Fort Lauderdale, Florida ** WTOG 44 St. Petersburg – Tampa, Florida ** WUPA 69 Atlanta ** WBBM-TV 2 Chicago ** WBXI-CD 47 Indianapolis ** WJZ-TV 13 Baltimore ** WBZ-TV 4 / WSBK-TV 38 Boston ** WWJ-TV 62 / WKBD-TV 50 Detroit / Windsor, Ontario ** WCCO-TV 4 / KCCW-TV 12 Walker – Minneapolis–Saint Paul, Minnesota ** WCBS-TV 2 / WLNY-TV 55 Riverhead – New York City ** KYW-TV 3 / WPSG 57 Philadelphia ** KDKA-TV 2 / WPCW 19 Jeannette – Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania ** KTVT 11 / KTXA 21 Fort Worth – Dallas ** KSTW 11 Tacoma – Seattle * Paramount Stations Group * * CBS Local Digital Media ** CBS Local ** CBS Local Sports The CW Holdings The CW (50%, with WarnerMedia's Warner Bros. division) * The CW Plus * The CW Daytime * CW Seed The WB Holdings(Nexstar 50%, CBS 70%, WarnerMedia 50%) The WB Television Network * The WB 100+ Station Group * Domestic Media Networksedit Entertainment and Youth Groupedit * Comedy Central ** Comedy Central Now ** Comedy Central Records ** South Park Studios * CMT ** CMT (Canada) (10%) ** CMT Music * Logo * MTV ** MTV2 ** MTV Classic ** MTV Live ** MTVU ** Tr3s ** MTV Studios ** SnowGlobe Music Festival * Paramount Network * TNN * Smithsonian Channel (joint venture with the Smithsonian Institution) ** United Kingdom ** Canada (6.67% minority stake; joint venture with Blue Ant Media) * TV Land * VH1 Kid and Family Groupedit * Nickelodeon ** Nick at Nite ** 100 Nickelodeon Channels * Nick Jr. * Nicktoons * TeenNick ** NickRewind * NickMusic * Nick.com * Noggin * Nick Radio * Nickelodeon Productions ** Nickelodeon Animation Studio ** Nickelodeon Digital ** Nickelodeon Movies * Nickelodeon Velocity * Mirage Studios * Paws, Inc. * AwesomenessTV BET & Showtime Groupedit * Pop * BET Networks ** BET *** BET International *** BET+ ** BET Gospel ** BET Her ** BET Hip-Hop ** BET Jams ** BET Soul * Showtime Networks ** Showtime ** The Movie Channel ** Flix ** Showtime Documentary Films ** Showtime PPV ** Showtime Digital, Inc. International Media Networksedit * Viacom International Studios ** Viacom International Studios UK * CBS Action (Poland; joint venture with AMC Networks International) * CBS Drama (joint venture with AMC Networks International UK) * CBS Europa (Poland; joint venture with AMC Networks International) * CBS Justice (joint venture with AMC Networks International UK) * CBS Reality (joint venture with AMC Networks International) * Horror Channel (joint venture with AMC Networks International UK) * Telefe ** Telefe Internacional ** Telefe Rosario ** Telefe Neuquén ** Telefe Córdoba ** Telefe Mar del Plata ** Telefe Tucumán ** Telefe Bahía Blanca ** Telefe Salta ** Telefe Santa Fe * Channel 5 ** 5Select ** 5Spike ** 5Star ** 5USA * Ten Network Holdings ** Network 10 *** ATV Melbourne *** TEN Sydney *** TVQ Brisbane *** ADS Adelaide *** NEW Perth ** 10 Peach ** 10 Bold ** 10 HD ** 10 Play ** 10 Daily ** Spree TV (50%) * Paramount Channel * Comedy Central Extra * Paramount Comedy (Russia and Ukraine) * Game One * J-One * Porta dos Fundos (51%)3 * Rainbow S.r.l. (30%) ** Colorado Film (60%) ** Bardel Entertainment ** Rainbow CGI4 ** Witty Toys5 ** Tridimensional S.r.l.6 Simon & Schusteredit Adult publishing * Adams Media,7 located in Avon, Massachusetts8 * Atria Publishing Group9 ** 37 INK,10 Publisher of African-American and other diverse voices ** Atria Books, general publisher ** Atria Español, publisher of Spanish language books with a focus on United States Spanish speakers ** Atria Unbound, general publisher of ebook editions of Atria ** Beyond Words Publishing co-venture with Atria specializing in the mind-body-spirit category ** Emily Bestler Books, publisher of fiction and non-fiction ** Enliven Books, publisher of spiritual and wellness books ** Howard Books,9 publisher of Christian books ** Keywords Press, publisher of books by Internet personalities 11 ** Strebor Books International, publisher of African-American books as well as Black Erotica ** Washington Square Press, paperback publisher of classic and contemporary fiction12 * Gallery Books Group9 ** Gallery Books, general interest publisher ** Karen Hunter Publishing, general interest imprint founded by journalist Karen Hunter ** Pocket Books,9 mass market imprint of the Gallery Publishing Group ** Pocket Star, e-book only imprint of the Gallery Publishing Group ** Saga Press (specializes in science fiction and fantasy)9 ** Scout Press, publisher of literary fiction ** Threshold Editions,9 conservative imprint * Scribner9 ** Scribner, publisher of fiction and non-fiction books ** Touchstone,9 publisher of fiction and non-fiction books * Simon & Schuster (the flagship imprint)9 ** Folger Shakespeare Library, publishes print and ebooks of Shakespeare works13 Children's publishing * Aladdin, publisher of picture and chapter books for middle grade readers * Atheneum, publisher of literary middle grade, teen and picture books * Beach Lane Books,9 publisher of picture books * Little Simon,9 publisher of children's books * Margaret K. McElderry Books,9 boutiqueimprint publisher of literary fiction and nonfiction for children and teens * Paula Wiseman Books,9 publisher of picture books, novelty books and novels for children * Simon & Schuster Books for Young Readers,9 flagship imprint of Simon & Schuster's Children's Division * Simon Pulse, publisher of teen books * Simon Spotlight,9 publisher focused on licensed properties for children and young adults Audio * Simon & Schuster Audio ** Pimsleur Language Programs Global Distribution Groupedit * CBS Television Distribution ** CBS Television Distribution Media Sales(later as Paramount Domestic Media Sales) ** Paramount Domestic Television ** Dabl ** CBS Studios International ** King Features ** King World ** CBS Eye on People ** Viacom Enterprises * Paramount Worldwide Television Licensing & Distribution Spelling Entertainment Group * Spelling Television * Worldvision Enterprises * Spelling Daytime Television * Torand Productions * Laurel Entertainment Inc. * Spelling Films Gulf + Western Param Other Assetsedit * Bellator MMA ** Bellator Kickboxing * CBS Broadcast Center * CBS Building * CBS Consumer Products—Licensing and merchandising unit focused on the United States market, founded in 2009.14 * CBS Experiences * CBS Operations Inc. * CBS Sporting Club * CBS Studio Center * CBS VFX * CBS Vision * Ed Sullivan Theater * Philo * Viacom Digital Studios * Viacom Velocity * Viacom International * Westinghouse Licensing Corporation * Viacom/Nickelodeon Consumer Products * VidCon15 Former assets(but later revived) Soldrevived * CBS/Columbia Records: sold to Sony in 1987, renamed Sony Music Entertainment in 1991 ** CBS Records International ** Columbia House ** CBS Music Publishing: sold to SBK Entertainment World in 1986 * CBS Educational and Professional Publishing: Sold to Harcourt Brace Jovanovich in 1986 ** Praeger Publishers: Sold to Greenwood Press, Inc. * CBS Eye on People: Acquired by Discovery Communications in 1998/1999 * CBS Telenoticias * CBS Musical Instruments * CBS Outdoor (now Outfront Media): Spun off into an independent real estate investment trust in 2014 ** CBS Outdoor International: Sold to Platinum Equity in 2013 ** CBS Outernet: renamed Outfront Media Outernet * CBS Radio: merged with Entercom after CBS acquired 72% ownership stake in Entercom in 2017 ** List of broadcast stations owned by CBS Radio ** Boston Bruins Radio ** CBS Altitude Group ** Eventful ** New York Yankees Radio ** New York Yankees ** Play.it ** Radio.com * CBS Television City: sold to Hackman Capital Partners in 2018 * DreamWorks Pictures – spun off in 2008, currently a label of Amblin Partners. However Paramount retains the rights to the studio's pre-2010 back-catalog. ** DreamWorks Television - television production division of DreamWorks. ** Go Fish Pictures – indie film label, shut down in 2007. * Epix – Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer acquired Viacom's stake in the network in 2017 * Famous Music – in-house music publishing arm of Paramount Pictures, sold to Sony/ATV Music Publishing in 2007 * Famous Players – sold to Cineplex Galaxy in 2005 ** Paramount Theater ** SilverCity ** Colossus ** Coliseum * GameTrailers – sold to Defy Media; later shut down and sold to IGN * Home Team Sports: sold to Comcast in 2000/2001 and renamed Comcast SportsNet Mid-Atlantic * Harmonix * Ideal Toy Company: sold to View-Master in 1986 ** Creative Playthings: sold to Swing Design * KVMM-CD – sold to HC2 Holdings in 2019 * Midwest Sports Channel: acquired by News Corporation in 2000 and renamed Fox Sports Net North * Multi Channel Network: 24.99% stake held by Ten Network Holdings sold to Foxtel on January 1, 201916 * MTV Networks on Campus – acquired by Cheddar in May 2018 and used to launch CheddarU * Neopets – acquired by JumpStart Games in 2014 * Paramount Parks * Paramount Stations Group * RateMyProfessors.com – acquired by Cheddar in October 2018 * Rysher Entertainment – assets sold to 2929 Entertainment in 2001 and Qualia Capital in 2006; library currently distributed by Paramount and CBS Television Distribution * Tempo – sold to Frederick Morton Jr. in 2007 * USA Networks – Viacom sold its stake in the company to Universal Pictures in 1997 * RTL CBS Entertainment: joint venture with RTL Group; acquired by Blue Ant Media and renamed Blue Ant Entertainment17 ** RTL CBS Extreme: renamed Blue Ant Extreme * Sundance Channel (now SundanceTV): sold to Rainbow Media (now AMC Networks) in 2008 * AXS TV (20%)18: sold to Anthem Sports & Entertainment ** HDNet Movies Dormant or shutterededit * Cash Money Content – a co-venture between Simon & Schuster and Cash Money Records * CBS Connections * CBS EcoMedia * CBS EYE Productions * CBS Films(first era) * CBS Innertube * CBS Productions(first to third era) * CBS Records * CBS Technology Center * CBS Theatrical Films(first era) * Cinema Center Films * FindArticles * King World Productions(original) ** Eyemark Entertainment(original) *** Group W Productions *** MaXam Entertainment * Marble Arch Press – co-publishing agreement with the United Kingdom publisher Short Books * Mercury Ink – co-publishing deal with Glenn Beck and Mercury Radio Arts * MTV Books – young adult and pop-culture imprint of Gallery Books Group * North Star Way Books – inspirational non-fiction imprint of Simon & Schuster with additional services for authors * Paramount Stations Group(original) * Paramount Television (original) ** Desilu Productions ** Wilshire Court Productions ** Viacom Productions(first era) *** Terrytoons *** Viacom Pictures(first era) * Simon451 – speculative fiction and fantasy imprint of Simon & Schuster * Spelling Television(first era) ** Thomas-Spelling Productions ** Laurel Entertainment(first era) ** Worldvision Enterprises(first era) *** ABC Films *** Taft Entertainment Television **** QM Productions **** Schick Sunn Classic Productions **** Titus Productions *** Evergreen Programs, Inc. ** Republic Pictures Television(first era) *** National Telefilm Associates **** Hollywood Television Service ***** Studio City TV Productions **** NBC Films ***** California National Productions **** U.M. & M. TV Corporation * UPN * Viacom Enterprises(first era) * Westinghouse Broadcasting ViacomCBS Domestic Media Networksedit * Atom.com – absorbed into Comedy Central ** AddictingClips.com * The Box * CMT Films * Defy Media (7%) ** AddictingGames ** Shockwave * GoCityKids.com * MTV Chi * MTV Desi * MTV K * Nick Games and Sports for Kids(first era) * Nickelodeon Magazine * Nickelodeon on Sunset * Nickelodeon Studios * NickMom * Quizilla * VH1 Uno * Viacom NEXT(first era) Viacom International Media Networksedit * Kindernet * My5 * TMF * VIVA Paramount Picturesedit * DreamWorks Distribution, LLC – theatrical distribution arm of DreamWorks Pictures and DreamWorks Animation * DW Funding LLC – library holder of live-action DreamWorks films * Insurge Pictures(first era) * Melange Pictures, LLC – library holder of Republic Pictures films ** National Telefilm Associates *** Budd Rogers Releasing Corporation *** Commonwealth United Entertainment **** The Landau-Unger Company ***** Astor Pictures **** United Pictures Corporation *** The Enterprise Studios ** Spelling Films(first era) *** Taft International Pictures **** Sunn Classic Pictures * Paramount Comics – partnership with Marvel Comics for comics based on Paramount's film library * Paramount Vantage(first era) ** Paramount Classics(first era) * Screenlife Games * Paramount Famous Productions(first era) Paramount Enterprises(Micheal Bay Company) * Liberty Entertainment * Brooklyn Entertainment(1990-2016) Verizon Pictures * Paramount Entertainment Co, * Dreamworks Holdings SKG * Verizon Pictures mc